


To Be Seen

by LostImmortality



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Established Realtionship, F/M, Like hella suggestive, One Shot, Suggestive, but also more wholesome than I meant for it to be, papyrus is a bit of a peeping tom, reader both knows and is into it, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 06:54:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16676731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostImmortality/pseuds/LostImmortality
Summary: Papyrus has a long day at work. He comes home to find you doing something he hadn’t expected.A request from Fukae-flwr over on tumblr!





	To Be Seen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fukae_Flwr83](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fukae_Flwr83/gifts).



Papyrus sighed as he shut the door behind him. He didn’t bother kicking of his shoes as he began to trudge tiredly towards the stairs. He didn’t hate his job, but…

Okay, maybe he did. Just a little bit. It was one of the many he had taken on when him and the rest of the monsters of the underground had gotten to the surface. It was more than just a little dumb that he needed all of these jobs just to keep him and his brother afloat. He had even gone so far as to get a roommate. 

That had been one of his best decisions, in his opinion. You had been around for about half a year already, and you had managed to worm your way into their lives. At this point, Papyrus doubted that it would feel right without you. 

Speaking of, he wondered where you were. It wasn’t often that you missed the opportunity to greet him and his brother when they got home. Last time you hadn’t, you had been preoccupied with rearranging all of the furniture in your room. He had walked in to see you stubbornly shoving your bed across the room. 

So, what was his datemate up to this time? Was your music just up too loud? No, if it were, Papyrus would have been able to hear it. Maybe you were stuck in another level of that video game that you liked to play. That wouldn’t surprise him.

He began up the stairs, still not bothering to take a shortcut. He didn’t have enough energy for that after the day he had. When he got to the top of the stairs, the first thing he noticed was the soft humming coming from your room. A soft smile found its way onto his face as he shoved his hands in the pockets of his hoodie and wandered up to your door. 

It was open, and if you were distracted enough, he could easily sneak up on you. You always made the cutest faces, even when you scolded him for scaring you. Though that expression was nothing compared to the way your eyes lit up when he made a particularly bad joke right after. He couldn’t help but smile at the thought. He really was in deep, wasn’t he?

He peered into your doorway only to freeze when he  _ actually _ saw what you were doing. 

You were faced away from the doorway, staring down at the clothes you had laid out on your bed. You were gently swaying your hips to the rhythm of the song you were humming. Now that he was close enough, he could hear the same song softly playing from the speakers of your phone. But that wasn’t what had him frozen. Oh no, that could be contributed to the fact that you were wearing nothing but a pair of lacy panties. 

He felt his face heat up as he stood there. Papyrus knew he should turn around and leave you be. He shouldn’t stick around and just…  _ watch you _ like a creep. But he found himself having trouble pulling his gaze from you.  

If he were being completely honest, Papyrus never thought in a million years that he would find a human as attractive as he found you. You were absolutely beautiful, both inside and out. He had been more than a little surprised when you had started to express interest in him. He just couldn’t understand why someone as gorgeous as you would settle for a numbskull like him. 

Somehow, you were crazy enough to do just that. And now here he was, standing in your doorway while you changed. What an idiot.

He found himself transfixed by the way your muscles and bones moved as you picked up a shirt off your bed and examined it before shaking your head to yourself and setting it back down. It would be a lie to say that he didn’t want to rake his hands down your back while you… 

Nope. He was going to reign that thought in before it got any farther. But, then again, while he had tried his best to stop the thought, he couldn’t help but let his gaze wander lower. 

Papyrus hadn’t been aware that he’d been an ‘ass man’ until he had met you. But,  _ damn _ if your ass wasn’t worth gawking at. He was absolutely certain that he would stare at it all day if you’d let him. He especially wouldn’t mind it if you kept swaying your hips like that.

You picked up another piece of clothing and looked it over before shaking your head and setting it back down. What in the world were you getting dressed up for, anyways? He knew from personal experience that you were more than happy to toss on random t-shirt and sweats if you weren’t going out for the day. He obviously didn’t mind what you were doing, but he couldn’t help but wonder what the occasion was. 

You went to grab another shirt, but ended up fumbling with it a bit, dropping it on the ground. You stopped humming to sigh. You bent over to pick it up, and his soul nearly jumped out of his chest.

He ducked back around the doorway and clutched at his rib cage. He leaned against the wall, his face was absolutely completely covered in an orange glow. How in the hell had he gotten so lucky?

His soul hummed at just the thought of you, and when you did things like that? He could barely even think anymore. You truly had no idea what you did to him. 

“Are you gonna get in here or what?” He froze once more.

Your voice had a playful cadence to it that told him just how wrong he was. You knew  _ exactly _ what you were doing to him. He couldn’t help but grin. Well, who was he to refuse your generous offer? 

He kicked off the wall and ducked into your room, shutting the door behind him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope ya liked it!
> 
> Here’s a Tumblr if you nerds have any questions, or you just want to chat:
> 
> [boop.](https://lost-immortality.tumblr.com)


End file.
